


Till we meet again (I'll take care of him)

by Mokona



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi make his promise to sakuma</p>
<p>Sakuma intent to keep Miyoshi's Promise until that guy come home, but now Miyoshi will never come back</p>
<p>Miyoshi make kaminaga making a promise to him, which he'll take care of sakuma for him. And kaminaga intent to keep it until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till we meet again (I'll take care of him)

Seluruh tubuh Sakuma menjadi kaku. Untuk seketika seluruh tubuhnya diserang dengan rasa membeku dan rasa tersebut menutup seluruh deria pendengarannya selepas mendengar berita dari Yuuki yang Miyoshi dah....

 

"Sadly... He dead while on his way home."

 

_**Dalam kemalangan keretapi…** _

 

_**Uso....** _

 

_**Usoda...** _

 

Seluruh D kikan yang berkumpul di ruangan office Yuuki turut terdiam. Ada di antara mereka yang menunjukkan riaksi sedih... Dan ada juga tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Kesedihan yang ketara sekali jelas terlihat di wajah Amari dan Kaminaga memandangkan mereka yang paling tua di dalam D kikan dan mereka yang mengawasi ahli-ahli D kikan yang lain selepas Yuuki. Mereka juga turut terasa akan kehilangan Miyoshi.

 

Di dalam hati Amari,dia bersyukur ketika Yuuki mengabarkan berita duka ini, Emma sedang tertidur di dakapannya. Tapi bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan mengenai Miyoshi pada Emma? Bagaimana jika Emma terus bertanya? Bahkan ketika Miyoshi masih hidup juga, Emma sangat rapat dengan Miyoshi. anak yang polos ini pasti tidak akan mengerti yang Miyoshi pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi.

 

Amari mengusap-usap lembut kepala Emma dan perhatiannya beralih pada Kaminaga yang mempunyai entah kenapa bagi spy terlatih seperti Amari juga sukar untuk membaca apa yang sedang bermain di fikiran Kaminaga sekarang. Sesudah berita itu dikhabarkan Kaminaga seperti sedang menahan marah kemudian bertukar cepat menjadi sayu kesedihan. Dan untuk kali ini risau? Amari melihat iris Kaminaga yang sedang melirik pada Sakuma. Dia... Risaukan Sakuma?

 

Sakuma pula tidak bertindak balas sejak dari tadi. Wajahnya ditundukkan ke bawah memandang lantai, membuatkan sukar untuk Amari melihat emosi yang terpapar di wajah Sakuma. Tapi kalau diikutkan mustahil untuk Sakuma perduli pada Miyoshi. Mereka berdua bagaikan Minyak dan air tak boleh bersatu. Miyoshi dengan perangai sukakan provokasi dan Sakuma- semua perkara dia anggap serius. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka sangat rapat sehingga membolehkan Sakuma berduka di atas berita kematian Miyoshi.

 

"Ca- Can't we go to Germany? To-"

 

Suara Kaminaga tersekat memberi cadangan, sedikit menjeling dari bahunya melihat Sakuma yang bersandar pada pintu. Namun sebelum sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya, yuuki terlebih dahulu memotong bicaranya.

 

Seperti biasa dengan suara yang lembut tetapi sedikit tegas.

 

"No! It'll be dangerous. Miyoshi already being recognized as spy. Anyone who have Japan citizenship approach the cemetery would be suspected as spy too and get caught. We cannot risk anyone right now."

 

Kaminaga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kedua tangannya dikepal kemas di sisinya. Hatinya risau,Otot di lehernya rasa tegang.Otaknya ligat dan jiwanya menjerit marah, semua perasaan itu bercampur baur.Dia tidak pernah merasa sebegini. Kecewa, terdesak dan putus harapan.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback~_ **

"I'm leaving for germany tomorrow."

 

Sakuma berpaling pada Miyoshi dan menaikkan alisnya. Dia pelik. Kenapa Miyoshi Memberitahunya? All of people in D kikan? And Him? That's new.

 

Ketika itu mereka berdua hanya bersendirian di dapur D kikan, manakala yang lain sibuk dengan urusan peribadi mereka di luar jadi Ya,mereka bersendirian.

 

Miyoshi tersenyum Kalau selalunya senyuman Miyoshi sering menyakiti hatinya kerana penuh dengan sindiran dan muslihat tetapi kali ini,senyumanya berlainan... Satu senyumam yang diisi dengan rasa bersalah dan kesunyian. Eah! Seorang Miyoshi juga merasa sunyi?! Mustahil!

 

"Misi?bila awak balik?"  sakuma menuang air kosong di dalam gelasnya. Pandangan Miyoshi menjadi redup.

 

"Hmm...Entahlah mungkin...takkan balik?"

 

Pranggg! Entah kenapa genggaman pada gelas menjadi licin, dan gelas itu jatuh dan mengena pada lantai dan pecah berderai. Rasa Terkejut menghiasi pada wajah tampan si pemuda militer.

 

Miyoshi mengetap bibirnya dan ketika pandangan mereka benar2 bertaut. Saat mata mereka bertentangan, Miyoshi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi lidahnya kelu dan setiap perkataan yang teratur entah sudah hilang kabur ke mana.

 

Sakuma orang yang pertama sekali mengalihkan pandangan, menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya. Dan cuba untuk ketawa, membuat seperti percakapan Miyoshi barusan tidak pernah berlaku. Tetapi gagal emosi memintas dan mengkosumsi perlakuannya terlebih dahulu. Dia tersedak dan tiba2 sahaja matanya dimasukki habuk.

 

"Gomenasai- ah! Saya ni betul-betul cuai! Sekejap ya Miyoshi! " Sakuma bingkas bangun dari kerusinya untuk mencari penyapu tetapi entah kenapa dia terasa seperti ditarik ke belakang dan terasa seperti ada dia tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya... Dan kehangatan memeluk tubuhnya. Saat itu... Dia baru tersedar yang Miyoshi sedang memeluknya. Untuk seketika Sakuma berharap agak dia dapat melihat wajah Miyoshi ketika ini... Untuk melihat wajah seperti apakah yang Miyoshi buat sekarang.

 

Kedua-dua mereka kaku di tengah ruangan. Seolah-olah memberi ruang untuk merasai kehangatan yang diberikan masing-masing. Dan tidak ada sekelumit pun keinginan di dalam diri untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

 

"Sakuma-san..."

 

"What?"

 

"Tak...saya cuma terasa nak panggil nama awak..."

 

Sakuma ketawa kecil. Suara permintaan Miyoshi ketika itu seperti anak kecil. Tapi Dia mengiyakan sahaja.

 

"Miyoshi...awak hebat...you're more brilliant than all of them. I believe you can complete your mission with success..."

 

Pelukan menjadi semakin erat.

 

"Hahaha... Are you trying to comforting me Sakuma-san? Well it's not about the mission I'm worried about... As you said I'm the best out of the rest... It's-... More like..."

 

"You're gonna make it Miyoshi. you're gonna come home to all of us."

 

Miyoshi melepaskan pelukannya tetapi masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada belakang sakuma. Dia tersenyum pahit.

 

"Oh.... Okay..."

 

Sakuma membalikkan badannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Miyoshi dan cengiran riang  melebar di bibirnya.

 

"Promise me! Promise me you'll come home and then we'll continue our usual routine!"

 

Kedua iris Miyoshi membesar. Eah?

 

"Hey!kalau awak tak kacau saya mesti sunyi nanti. Jadi cepat-cepatlah habiskan misi dan balik ya? Nanti kita boleh bergaduh lagi! Dan awak boleh mengajak saya pergi makan lagi-"

 

"Dan seperti biasa awak menolak~ mou Sakuma-san. Bilalah awak nak join group hang out kami."

 

Miyoshi mengalihkan tangan Sakuma, dia menatap lembut pada Sakuma

 

Sakuma mencebikkan wajahnya "taknak la. Kalau saya pergi,saya jadi bahan entertaiment awak semua sahaja."

 

"Haih.... Sakuma-san, sakuma-san. Terimalah kenyataan yang awak tu lebih menyeronokkan apabila dengan kami." Miyoshi membuat gaya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluh nafas kemudian membuat lirikan melihat Sakuma.

 

Sakuma juga kini turut tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam kembali, Miyoshi meraih wajah Sakuma, menatap ke arah kedua mata milik sang pemuda militer.

 

"From what you said, I know you're fond with me. You just now implying that you'll missed me. If that’s true... Saya ada satu permintaan.."

 

"Depends..." perlahan...

 

Ketika itu senyuman lebar dan pasrah menghiasi wajah tampan Miyoshi. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum cengiran main-mainnya mula keluar mendominasi wataknya.

 

"Saya pun nak jugak welcome home macam Kaminaga dapat" dengan penuh harapan Miyoshi melihat Sakuma menantikan jawapannya

 

"Ouh... So you do jealous I gave Kaminaga special treatment." sakuma tersenyum sinis. Bangga pula rasanya kalau ada orang jealous sebab dia.

 

Miyoshi mencebikkan wajahnya, dia mendengus. "Like hell I would. You're the one who spoiled Kaminaga too much. Its not fair and we, D kikan forbid playing favouritism." miyoshi berpeluk tubuh. Panas pula hati dia bila mengingatkan Sakuma lebih-lebihkan Kaminaga dalam segala hal lepas kepulangan Kaminaga tempoh hari.

 

"I'll give you more than that"

 

Apa? Apa? Apakah Miyoshi tidak salah dengar? Dia berpaling pada Sakuma yang kini menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Tapi masih jelas kelihatan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya. Kawaii...

 

"Sakuma-san..."

 

"You know what?Let's forget that I ever said about that." Sakuma mengorak langkah seperti dia ingi keluar segera dari ruangan dapur itu,tetapi tindakan pantas Miyoshi berjaya menghalang laluan Sakuma. Pemuda militer ini masih menunduk,menyembunyikam wajah malunya.

 

"What if- I don't want to?" miyoshi tersenyum sinis. Tubuh sakuma tidak boleh bergerak, dan ketika itu baru dia sedar yang tubuhnya dikunci di sisi kiri dan kanan oleh kedua tangan Miyoshi. Ah... Tak dapat dinafikan saiz fizikal memang Sakuma boleh tandingi spy elite ini,tapi kalau mengenai kekuatan, bayangkan kalauJitsui sekecil itu boleh mencekik Gamou Jirou yang saiznya dua kali lipat. Apa bezanya kekuatan Jitsui Miyoshi? Kecil tapi kuat. Pokonya, memang kalahlah kalau Sakuma nak cuba lepaskan diri sekalipun.

 

Sakuma dah meneguk ludah, apabila Miyoshi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sakuma...

 

Hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi dan kemudian seperti yang Sakuma jangkakan... Bibir mereka berdua saling bersatu. Lembut,hangat dan... Terlalu singkat.

 

Miyoshi melepaskan Sakuma. Terlihat senyuman gembira yang terukir di bibirnya

 

Itu Miyoshi,Sakuma? Degupan jantungnya berdegup dengan pantas dan rasa macam nak tercabut dari dadanya. Tanpa sedar makin melebih pula semburat merah yang muncul.

 

"Let's making this as our promise!"

 

Sakuma mengangguk pelan Bersetuju masih lagi dengan khayalan langit ketujuhnya menahan malu.

 

"But if I not make it then... I guess... Let's meet in afterlife. Promised that we'll find each other! And we'll talk again!"

 

Sakuma terkesima. What the?!

 

"Jangan bercakap macam awak akan pergi dan tak akan kembali!" tegas sakuma.

 

"I just say it...promised okay?! hehehe manalah tahu in afterlife, saya lebih tinggi daripada Sakuma." Miysohi membuat isyarat ketinggian sambil tersenyum nakal.

 

Miyoshi tak mahu mendengar kata-kata protest dari Sakuma lagi kerana selepas itu dia segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sakuma. Dia mengetap bibirnya. Why He did make a promise that he don't even know  if he'll make it. In afterlife? Don't fuck with him... No... He was the one who will lie to Sakuma...we can't avoid the possibilities after all. Let this be as silent goodbye...

 

Sebelum dia naik ke kamarnya dia tersempak dengan satu sosok. Dia tersenyum lelah Dan dia menepuk bahu orang itu sambil berpesan "Take care of him"... For me... In silent the last words become whispers.

 

**_End Flashback~_ **

 

Kaminaga tidak menunggu lama,dia terus membalikkan badannya dan meraih tangan Sakuma, membawanya pergi jauh dari office Yuuki. Yang pasti, jauh dari D kikan. Hatano dan Amari melihat belakang mereka mula menjauh dengan penuh kerisauan. Mereka bertukar pandangan dengan yuuki. Yuuki hanya menghela nafasnya " I've said my goodbye to him "

 

_**But we’re still not…** _ bisik hati seluruh D kikan di dalam ruangan itu, tetapi tiada seorang pun yang mempunyai tenaga dan tidak sampai hati untuk menyatakan secara terang-terangan kerana tidak mahu mengeruhkan lagi suasana.

 

 

"Doushite...."

 

Langkah kaminaga terhenti,ketika ini mereka berada di satu tempat yang tidak ramai orang dan entah kenapa kaki Kaminaga membawa mereka ke tempat yang mempunyai permandangan laut.

 

"Doushite...."

 

Kaminaga tercungap-cungap cuba mencari nafas setelah berapa jauh mereka berdua berjalan. Dia melihat keadaan sekeliling. Sepi tiada orang,tangannya masih menggengam erat tangan Sakuma.

"Sakuma-san..."

 

Brakk! Sakuma duduk melutut di atas tanah. Dia merasakan lututnya menjadi lemah. Dunianya terasa seperti berpusing-pusing laju di paksinya, dia cuba bangun tetapi rebah semula. Pandangannya mula bekaca-kaca. Walaupun masih tidak keruan, dia dapat mendengar suara memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali. Seperti terdesak.

 

"Sakuma-san!" kaminaga memeluk bahu Sakuma untuk memberi sokongan pada Sakuma supaya dia boleh berdiri semula tetapi Sakuma seperti kehilangan daya untuk melakukan apa pun sekarang ni.

 

Titisan air mata jernih jatuh ke tanah. Kedua tangan Sakuma mencengkam erat pada pasir yang dia sedang berpijak sekarang. Dia menarik nafas lebih panjang, cuba bertenang. Pull yourself together Sakuma! Dia cuba menyeka air matanya lagi, tetapi gagal tetap juga permata jernih itu mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

 

Dia takkan kembali lagi kan? Itulah yang bermain di fikirannya. Dan juga bayangan gelak tawa Miyoshi, senyuman Miyoshi, usikkan Miyoshi… dia teringat di dalam rindu lamunannya mengenangkan Miyoshi yang berada jauh di Negara orang dan naifnya dia PERCAYA yang Miyoshi akan pulang ke Jepun semula, berdiri di pintu masuk dan menampilkan senyuman angkuhnya seperti biasa dan mengucapkan “Tadaima”.

 

Sakuma menelan ludah yang pahit.

Langit terasa mahu runtuh saat itu juga…

Fikirannya sudah kosong dan tidak tahu untuk memikirkan apa lagi melainkan kenyataan Miyoshi tidak akan muncul di hadapannya lagi. Membayangkan kenyataan yang paahit dan lagi menyakitkan itu yang menjadikannya semakin tidak keruan, tanggisannya mula jelas kedengaran. Damn it! Dia tak mahu kaminaga melihatnya dalam kondisi selemah ini, apa pula yang kaminaga akan katakan nanti.

 

Tetapi berlainan dari apa yang Sakuma fikirkan, Kaminaga juga lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan diri, tidak tahu untuk berbuat apa-apa, sudah tentu kata-kata semangat atau pujukan tiada yang mampu untuk mententeramkan hati sakuma sekarang. Dia hanya mampu berdiri melihat sakuma.

 

“Sakuma-san…awak betul-betul rasa yang dia dah mati?” suara serak mengkhianati keteguhan Kaminaga menahan emosinya sendiri, matanya juga mula berkaca menunggu untuk pandangannya menjadi kabur dengan air mata.

 

Sakuma terkedu. Dia… masih berada di sini? Oh! Sekarang baru dia teringat yang sejak dari tadi Kaminaga berada di sampingnya, setia menunggunya. Sejak dari tadi… mengapa? Kenapa perlu kaminaga ambil berat terhadapnya? Simpati? Dia tak perlukan semua itu! Untuk berkongsi rasa berduka cita atas kehilangan orang yang sama? Sakuma ketawa kecil di dalam hati apabila membayangkan kaminaga ingin meratapi bersamanya, sedangkan tempat dan orang yang paling layak untuk kaminaga berbuat demikian adalah di D kikan dan bersama dengan ahlinya. Kalau dilihat dari awal siapalah Sakuma, ahli D kikan pun bukan, kawan Kaminaga pun bukan.

 

Tapi pertanyaan kaminaga membuatkan sakuma terkedu, dan hampir…Hampir sahaja mempercayai yang kemungkinan miyoshi masih hidup. Siapa yang tidak mahu bertaruh akan kemungkinan seperti itu, kehidupan seorang spy penuh dengan daya tipu helah! Kemungkinan sahaja Miyoshi masih hidup! Tapi hampir….dan Sakuma tak mahu menyimpan harapan yang tinggi dan menunggu untuk dihancurkan. Dia menunggu kata-kata yang bakal diteruskan oleh kaminaga.

 

“saya tak rasa yang dia dah pergi…bagi saya…lagipun dia dah berjanji untuk berjumpa dengan awak kan?”

 

Sebab… Miyoshi pernah suruh berjanji dengannya… untuk kaminaga jagakan Sakuma untuknya.Damn Miyoshi! Now you leave me to clean up your messed? You always like that… but… I don’t know they was for the last time… and it’s hurt a lot…

 

“Hmm” sakuma hanya mengiyakan dengan nada yang kurang jelas.

 

“Dia akan kembali, mungkin bukan sekarang,esok atau untuk hayat ini… tetapi saya yakin, dia akan kembali untuk penuhi janji dia pada awak”.

 

 Kali ini air mata kaminaga juga mencurah laju membasahi pipinya, dia melihat Sakuma dengan pandangan yang tegas dan yakin. Dan entah dari mana, Sakuma mendapatkan sedikit kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum Kaminaga menghampirinya dan memeluk untuk sekuat hati mengharapkan kesungguhan semangatnya mampu dikongsi bersama Sakuma.

 

**A few weeks later~**

D Agency;

Mereka memilih, untuk merindui dan melupakan dalam pada masa yang sama. Menerima hakikat yang kemungkinan itu pasti ada. And bad decision happen in bad situations…  but Amari dan kaminaga masing-masing merisaukan Sakuma, entah bagaimana si pemuda militer menangani hal seperti ini. Does he handle it well after this? Well, boleh dikatakan bukan Amari sahaja yang perasan complicated relationship antara Miyoshi dan Sakuma bahkan hampir seluruh D kikan mengetahuinya. Mungkin Miyoshi sahaja yang sedar tetapi tidak pada Sakuma  dan D kikan lebih untuk memilih berdiam diri. Dan mereka ada seribu sebab untuk risaukan keadaan sakuma selepas kematian Miyoshi.

 

“Minna, ohaiyo…”

 

Suara sakuma kedengaran dan pintu terbuka, masing-masing berpaling ke arah pintu, atau lebih tepatnya pada sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut.

 

Yang ditenung dalam kebingungan. Dia menaikkan alisnya, ada apa yang salah dengan dia hari ni?

 

“Erm… kenapa semua pandang saya macam tu? Saya datang tepat pada waktu kan?” Sakuma cepat-cepat melihat Jam di dinding, eah? Masih awal? Jadi kalau dia tak terlambat? Salah apa sampai ditenung macam tu?

 

Semua ahli D kikan Cuma membalas senyuman dan menggelengkan kepala mereka dan meneruskan kegiatan harian mereka mengusik Sakuma seperti mereka mahu menggantikan Miyoshi yang selalu sahaja takkan terlepas peluang mengusik pemuda ini.

 

Kaminaga tersenyum, dia tahu Sakuma hanya berpura-pura.Dia menjadi seorang spy bukan untuk sehari dua. Namun mungkin keadaan sakuma yang berusaha untuk terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang berlaku adalah lebih baik untuk sementara waktu ini… ya… untuk sementara.

 

‘Awak akan kembalikan? Saya akan jagakan sakuma untuk sementara waktu ni… tapi hanya untuk hayat ini.’

 

“ Ohaiyo kaminaga” suara Sakuma menyapa di tepinya, senyuman kaminaga mula melebar.

 

“Ohaiyo sakuma-san” **_dan dia tak sabar untuk mereka semua disatukan sekali lagi… ya…mungkin untuk hayat lain..._**


End file.
